


Dumping Her Date

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Ballmastrz: 9009 (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Digestion, F/M, Fatal Vore, Gen, Other, Same size vore, Scat, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Waking up after long night of blackout binge drinking, Gaz Digzy is struck with the overwhelming urge to use the bathroom. As she struggles through a difficult dump, she begins to recall what had happened, how her appetite got the better of her, and the origin behind her massive bowel movement.
Kudos: 5





	Dumping Her Date

“Ugh, what the heck happened last night?” Gaz Digzy muttered to herself, clutching her aching head as she awoke to the familiar sensation of a hangover, in the familiar location of a bed that was not her own, in a room that reeked of equal parts booze and sex. Seconds later, she was gripped by a second bodily sensation that she was also no stranger to, a clenching pressure in her bowels accompanied by a deep, guttural gurgle from the depths of her fat burgeoning gut, which was noticeably even more bloated than usual. She rested a hand against her beer belly. It was still covered with the same layer of squishy fat it always was, but beneath that it felt unusually taut. In fact, it seemed as though there was even more of the aforementioned pudge than there was before.

“Must’ve eaten somethin’ that didn’t agree with me,” she said as she rubbed her sore stomach in hopes of relieving the tension. Gaz was interrupted as a third bodily function took center stage, as something very large and very solid prodded against her asshole from within.

“Crap!”

Gaz pushed through her migraine in almost an instant as she sprung to her feet, threw off the covers and immediately made a beeline towards the bathroom, while deep, grumbling farts intermittently slipped out of her clenched asshole as she desperately tried to hold it all in.

“Everyone out of the way! I gotta take a monster shit!” Gaz proclaimed, as she sprinted with one hand pressed against her aching asshole and the other grasping out towards the handle of the bathroom door. She practically knocked it off its hinges trying to open it, stumbling through the threshold and making a beeline for the bowl.

She planted her ass on the seat, shuddering as the cold surface sent a chill through her body. At least she didn't have to push, as the contents of her colon had already been primed to erupt.

“Nghhr-ah!”

A thick mass of solid shit erupted out of Gaz’s asshole, landing in the toilet like a shipwreck with an audible splash. That was just the start of things though, and no the moment after Gaz pinched off her first floater another was ready to follow.

This one took some effort to push out on Gaz’s part, although not much, considering how much pressure it was under. With a bit of grunting and squeezing, she managed to force out the far softer second log, though it was still a monster of a turd. Based on how it felt coming out, and the heft of the dull splat it made as it landed atop her other massive shit, Gaz was pretty sure it was as long and thick as her forearm, at least.

“What the hell did I eat?” she mused, resting a hand against her gut, which was feeling both a lot better and a lot worse than it had before. On one hand, at least some of the pressure was gone. On the other, it was still churning and clenching in preparation for the imminent next round of Gaz’s bowl bombardment.

Gaz’s body was starting to get used to this whole ‘dropping monster loads,’ so she was able to do a bit of thinking as her bowel’s sloppy contents casually sloughed out of her flexing asshole with a series of wet weighty splats.

Gaz was starting to recall a few snippets of her previous night. There was lots of drinking, that was a given. Gaz ingested enough alcohol to incapacitate an elephant on the regular. Her flickering snippets of memory were also infused with a lingering feeling of guilt, like she had done something wrong, or forgotten something she couldn’t have.

“Hey, would you keep it down! I’m trying to think!” she yelled at her own asshole, as it let out a particularly booming blast that echoed in the bowl beneath her.

“Now, where was I...”

She remembered drinking. Right. That was obvious, and only helped explain why she couldn’t remember anything. With a bit more focus, she was able to conjure the memory of a man, a patron of the same bar she was at the previous night. He had shiny black hair, and while he wasn’t much of a charmer, he didn’t have to be to spend a night with Gaz. All he needed to do was say a few corny pick-up lines without even getting the words right, and he was being whisked away by Ms. Digzy for a night of drunken, sloppy passion.

“Oh yeah, that guy. Pfff, what a loser,” Gaz said, the soppy splatter of her latest bowel movement accurately summing up her feelings towards him. A little more digging, and she was able to recall that it was his place she’d woken up in, and this was his toilet she was currently obliterating. Where was he now, though? Surely if he was still here he would’ve heard something, and asked Gaz if she was okay, or demanded that the drunken skank use a public bathroom instead of wrecking his.

“Hmmmm...” Gaz felt like she was getting somewhere, but no matter how hard she thought, she couldn’t conjure up any more memories. She was stuck, in more ways than one.

That wasn’t the only thing that was stuck, though. What was once an enormous but relatively effortless bowel movement was now giving Gaz some trouble, as she felt something large and solid stuck in her asshole, obstructing any more filth from flowing through.

“Ugh...what the hell is this thing?” Gaz said, her cheeks darkening with excretion as she squeezed and strained to try and force out that blockage, but to no avail.

Since Gaz rightly assumed this was going to take a while, she delved back into her memories, hoping she could recall some new piece of information this time.

“Come on, think...”

She alternated between scouring her memories and pushing against her bowel blockage, resulting in equal parts mental and bowel strain. Although she wasn’t making much progress on whatever was jammed in her ass, she was able to summon something new from the boozy haze that was the previous night. It wasn’t a specific memory, but a feeling. A feeling of hunger.

It was then that it all came rushing back to her.

“Hey, are you a bank, because I really want to check you out,” the dark-haired stranger said.

“Wow, he’s so charming,” Gaz slurred as she fluttered her eyelashes.

“How about a get you a drink and a bite to eat?” he offered.

“I’ll take another drink, but no more food for me,” she said, giving her stomach a resounding slap. “Tryna work on the old beer gut.”

A few more hours of almost non-stop drinking later, and Gaz was back at the man’s house, the two of them tumbling around in his bed.

“Mmm, you’re really good with your mouth, aren’t you. Hey, not so hard. Hey, what are you doing!? Wh-”

Before he knew it, the man was being slurped up feet-first into the barfly’s belly. She no longer seemed drunken, but possessed, her eyes radiating with the vicious glow of a hungry predator.

“So...hungry...”

“S-stop! W-what are you doing?”

Gaz’s only reply was some snarling and a series of wet slurps as she quickly ascended up his body, swallowing his legs, and then his torso, until finally only his head remained. Then, with a final gulp, his entire body slid down her gullet and into her gut. The man landed in a lukewarm lagoon of stale booze that reached all the way up to his shoulders. Meanwhile, Gaz caressed her bulging belly with a Cheshire grin, proudly belching as her meal writhed helplessly within. It wouldn’t be long before the digestion process set in…

“Oh damn, I guess I really did eat that guy,” Gaz said, suddenly snapping back to the present. “Now I know going cold turkey on stuffing my face probably isn’t the best idea. Too bad this guy had to learn that the hard way.”

It didn’t take much to put together that the shit smothering the toilet bowl beneath her were the digested remains of her lover from last night. That explained just about everything-it made sense that a full-grown man would result in a bowel movement of this size, and the blockage she was currently dealing with was probably some undigested bit of solid matter.

Now that Gaz no longer had that mystery weighing on her mind, she was able to commit every last ounce of her effort to pushing against her anal obstruction, until she finally started to make some headway.

She could feel that solid something slipping, and that gave her the encouragement she needed to keep going.

“Come on, almost there...”

With a mighty grunt and a sound like a champagne bottle being uncorked multiplied by a thousand, the blockage came rocketing out of Gaz’s bum, with a massive mudslide following closely behind it. Gaz actually had to stand up as that mountain of crap erupted out of her, as the bowl was almost overflowing as is.

Gaz’s final bowel movement piled high atop her existing pile of waste, leaving every last square inch of the toilet bowl filled and then some. What couldn’t fit in the bowl rose up from it in a massive, steaming hillock of filth.

Now that Gaz could get a better look at her own massive dump, she could see that the signs that her waste was once her date were always there. Jutting out from the dense brown logs of filth were bits of undigested bones and clothing, and buried underneath a particularly large mound of crap was a partially intact human skull.

Gaz didn’t even bother trying to flush-that toilet was clogged to hell and back, and besides, it’s not like the owner was around to be upset anymore. Gaz could only shrug and fan the foul smell from her nose, before leaving the bathroom and getting all of her stuff together. Then, she departed, heading back towards the nearest bar. The day had only just started, and there was still plenty of time to pick up a date, a meal, or possibly both.


End file.
